The Happy Day that is bound to happen
by KaikariShumizu
Summary: Kaito has had a string of bad luck until he meets a certain Math teacher that cheers him up. School life, most likely won't get too hardcore. Sorry fellow Fujoshi xD Kaito x Gakupo


A Sorrowful Day

Disclaimer:I don't own any characters in this series of chapters.

My name is Kaito Shion and I'm a freshman at a regular high school. I sing in my spare time, I live with my brother, and today is my first day. I'm best friends with Rin and Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune.

"Ohayo!" my blonde haired friend called out to me. We always walked to school together in the morning. Rin has been my best friend since 3rd grade. I didn't really know Len until 5th grade since he kept to himself a bit. Now, the 3 of us hang out with Miku Hatsune all the time after another 6 years.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Rin." I said with a smile.

"So who's class do you have today?"

"I have Math with a new teacher."

"I've heard that he's a very good teacher and that he's hot!"

"Rin!"

"That's just what I've heard! I haven't seen him or anything!" Her face said otherwise.

We were silent for the rest of the 10 minute walk to school. As we walked up to the school entrance, we saw a tall guy with long purple hair. He was wearing a white button- up shirt with a purple and black tie, and the usual black dress pants.

"Is that him?" I heard Rin ask me.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?"

"I couldn't just go up to somebody like him!" Rin shouted with her loud mouth. People stared at her as her face turned red as an apple. When they looked away, she rushed me inside.

I struggled to find my locker and put away books I didn't need. I saw the long purple hair once again and I looked back towards my locker. "_Why do I care? It's not like I'm some girl who falls for any some what attractive girl like you seen in almost any Shoujo Manga."_ I thought to myself.

Turns out, he is my teacher. I hope he's good at teaching because I am going to need help this year. Last year, I completely forgot everything on exam day since I was nervous. Now, the school is rejecting me being in Algebra so I have to be in Geometry. The teacher told us that he also teaches Algebra so we might see him next year as well. His name is Gakupo Kamui.

This is going to be a long year. I have only been through one day, and I already hate school. I went to my locker, threw my stuff into my locker and started to walk home.

I didn't feel like talking to anyone so I was by myself. I was waiting for a light to turn green but I didn't see anyone coming, so I started to cross. I guess that I didn't see a car that was about to turn and was in the middle of the intersection when someone jumped onto me. When I opened my eyes, I was on the other side of the sidewalk, and saw a pale face above mine. I looked to the side and saw that long, purple hair that belonged to Gakupo Kamui.

"Sensei... Thank you so much."

"What were you thinking Kaito?! You could of gotten yourself killed. Your lucky that I was around or you would of been in the emergency room right now."

I realized that I had been laying on him this entire time. Blushing furiously, I scrambled my way off him and saw a smirk on his face.

"I-I'm sorry Sensei, I-I-I'll be g-going now!" I quickly said as I ran away. _I need to make sure nothing like that happens again! I'm not giving him the satisfaction of seeing my embarrassment and tumbling over myself. Tomorrow is when the games will end._

I rushed home and was extra careful when crossing the streets. I lived about 5 blocks away from my school so I chose to walk home most days. Occasionally my brother would pick me up if he had time. Well, that's how it was last year.

When I got home, I saw my brother sitting on the couch with an old friend that had been around for years. My brother's name is Hidito. He graduated 6 years ago and so I live with him since it's close to school. His friend Nagatsumi has been with him since around elementary school.

"Onii-chan what's for dinner?"

"Whatever you make."

"Fine. I'll make dinner if you wash the dishes."

"Deal. But you should do your homework first. Nagatsumi and I are going to the mall for a bit."

"Hai." I started to get out my book when my brother walked out the door. I did what little homework I had from the horrid Geometry and started to cut vegetables.

I started to sing Happy Synthesizer a song that I wrote over the summer. After I cut my vegetables, I got the mail from the mailbox and started to piece together my meal.

Onii-chan got back late and woke me up when he got back. I heard the door close after he stepped in, and walked down the stairs to get a glass of water.

"Dinner is in the fridge, and you have dishes to wash." I got my glass and started filling it up with water when Hidito hugged me.

"What is it Hidito?"

"I got news from the hospital, mom and dad didn't survive the crash." I turned around and hugged my brother and cried for what felt like hours. I went up to my room and fell asleep after laying there for an hour.

How are we supposed to react? Is this normal? Thoughts clouded my dreams. I woke up after getting no relaxing sleep since I woke up every hour for the rest of the night. I had dreams about seeing the crash happen and it was on a loop. I kept seeing my mother's scared face and my father's shocked expression as they got hit by the truck.

I woke up crying and I started to get ready for school. By the end of the process, I couldn't cry anymore. No more tears could flow. I walked to school alone, and saw Kamui outside again. He was locking his car when I walked past.

_Why was he there yesterday to save me if he has a car?_

* * *

_So many questions to be answered and keep in mind that Italics signals thought from Kaito. I didn't want to start out on such a sad note but it's crucial for the story! I love Kaito and I hate having bad things happen to him but I can't right just a happy story. Sorry for people against it. This Story is going to be longer then my last story about Kaito x Gakupo. This one should be around 5 chapters, possibly longer. Don't worry there will be a happy ending!_


End file.
